Availability of the status of various physical assets can be beneficial or even essential. For example, it may be useful to track the location of moving items or persons, for various reasons such as to provide security, to optimize certain operations, e.g., in industrial environments or logistic applications, and/or to provide useful instructions to a tracked person. Further, monitoring stationary objects may also be useful. Such a stationary object may be, for example, a sensor that can be queried to obtain information about the environment surrounding the sensor.